Telephone Game
Telephone Game was one of only two pricing games in which winning all of the announced prizes was not possible (not including small prizes or cash consolation prizes), but players playing this, were guaranteed one; the other is Any Number. NOTE: This has no connection whatsoever with the future Phone Home Game. Gameplay *The contestant was given $1 credit and was shown four grocery items. They used the credit to select two of the items, and their prices were deducted from the dollar. The contestant had to retain a dime to use the game's pay telephone. If they spent more than 90 cents, the game ended and the contestant won nothing. *Otherwise, the contestant was given a dime and taken to the telephone. They were also shown a phone book showing three large, unlabeled four-digit phone numbers. Each number corresponded with one of the prizes: one was the price of the car in dollars; the other two numbers represented the prices of the two small prizes in dollars and cents (if a decimal were placed in the middle of the four digits). *The contestant selected one of the numbers and used the dime to call the number. Each prize had a telephone sitting next to it; the phone next to the prize whose price was dialed rang and was answered by a model, and the contestant won that prize. Retirement *Telephone Game was retired after only three playings, making it the second-shortest-lived pricing game after Professor Price. According to former producer Roger Dobkowitz, the game was called "lame." *The game's final playing, on November 29, 1978 (#3053D), was also its only win. Pictures Premiere Playing (November 1, 1978, #3013D) telephone1l.jpg telephone2l.jpg telephone3l.jpg telephone4l.jpg|The Certs breathmints are 20¢. telephone5l.jpg|The hot sauce is 35¢. telephone6l.jpg|That gives her a total of 55¢. That means she gets to talk on the phone and maybe win a car. telephone7l.jpg telephone8l.jpg telephone9l.jpg|She picks the 5995 number. telephone10l.jpg telephone11l.jpg telephone12l.jpg telephone13l.jpg telephone14l.jpg|Dian has picked up the phone, and the contestant has won the toaster oven worth $59.95. telephone15l.jpg|The car was $5,600. telephone16l.jpg Finale Playing (November 29, 1978, #3053D) Telephone Game 03.jpg|The three prizes involved. Telephone Game 01.jpg Telephone Game 04.jpg|Bob, Jose and the Product Table Telephone Game 02.jpg|The Telephone Game Set Telephone Game 05.jpg|The 5th Avenue candy bar is only 20¢. Telephone Game 06.jpg|The crackers are 69¢. Telephone Game 07.jpg|For a total of 89¢. That means Jose gets to talk on the phone and hopefully win the car. Telephone Game 08.jpg|Bob's looking into that weird TPIR phone directory. Telephone Game 09.jpg|As you can see, these are not your typical average telephone numbers. These are possible prices of the car. One is the true price, but the other two are prices of the other two in dollars & cents. They left out the decimal points out to heighten the suspense. Telephone Game 10.jpg|Jose says, the price of the car is $4489. Telephone Game 11.jpg|So to find out if he's right or wrong, he inserts the dime he won from the grocery item game... Telephone Game 12.jpg|...dials the number... Telephone Game 13.jpg|...and now, which model will answer the phone and give him the prize next to her? Telephone Game 14.jpg|IT'S DIAN! HE WON THE CAR! Telephone Game 15.jpg|The price to one of the prizes was revealed but not the other. Telephone Game 16.jpg|Now that is one happy contestant. Telephone Game 17.jpg|And why not? Winning a car makes anyone happy. YouTube Video A playing of The Telephone Game Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:The Player is in Command Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:November Pricing Games Category:Quiet on the Set Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:1970s Retired Pricing Games